


How Did I Meet You Here?!

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, So many AUs, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Tharn is a badboy, Tharn is in a "gang", Tharn to the rescue, Tharn with piercings, Tharn with tattoos, Type is a music major AU, Type is in a band, Type to the rescue, badboy!Tharn, but not really, but still a sweetheart, not Tharn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Type couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy? He was actually starting to walk away from this. Legitimately. Type stopped him, not with his hands, but with his words. And oh, they stopped him cold.“You can’t kiss me, call me pretty, then leave without my name.” Type told him as a matter of fact. “My name is Type Thiwat.”“Hello krub Type Thiwat.” He folded back the sleeve of his jean jacket and rolled it out of the way, revealing a soul mark on his left forearm. “I’m Tharn Kirigun, and you’re my soulmate.”///Says it in the tags but: Soulmate AU. Type's in a band, not Tharn, AU. Tharn is in a "gang" but not really AU. Badboy, tattooed Tharn AU. Cuteboy ((but still in character, Type is just naturally cute in canon and you can fite me on that)), guitarist Type AUGuys this shit is cute please read.///Type's Soulmark (right forearm): Kiss me. Kiss me! KISS ME!Tharn's Soulmark (left forearm): You can't kiss me, call me pretty, then leave without my name. My name is Type Thiwat.
Relationships: Seo (TharnType)/Khlui (TharnType), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: My Comfort is Strawberry Flavored Tattoos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695022
Comments: 34
Kudos: 480





	How Did I Meet You Here?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my newest TharnType fic, if you're reading my shit for the first time, thanks! Welcome! You should know that this fic was created in celebration of my TharnType mpreg series ((TharnType Needs More Mpreg)) breaking 10 parts. If you're comfortable with reading mpreg, you should really check it out. If not, that's okay, this fic is not mpreg nor will it become mpreg, so still welcome!
> 
> Thank you guys for joining me, please enjoy! <3

_“Alright let’s just start small okay?”_

_There was a woman sitting in a very well put together room. She was in a large, comfortable looking, loveseat. It was white. Behind her were twin bookshelves placed apart evenly. Her walls were bare, aside from one abstract navy blue painting that meant nothing and they were painted a light grey. Her floors were dark, wooden. Solid._

_He sat across from her on a white couch. Head down, arms resting on his knees, hands held together tightly. He nodded to her, barely looking up._

_“Just go ahead and start with your name, okay?” She suggested softly. “Can you do that for me?”_

_Again, he nodded. He inched forward on the couch. He rose and inclined his head closer to the recording device in front of him. “My name,” he looked passed everything in the room, remembering that first morning._

///

He had met up with his friends that day. They were gonna practice over at the college, they had an upcoming gig and he was lead guitar as well as back up vocals.

He remembered talking with them in jovial conversation before it had happened. Before he’d met--

“Hey, where’s your head at man?”

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little in surprise, and chuckled softly when he realized what was happening.

“N’Type?” His friend, P’Tae, drummer of the band, looked at him in mild concern.

Type waved him off. “Yeah, had a late night.” He rubbed out a fake kink in his neck. “Studying for chem, pretty brutal. Sorry P’, I’ll pull it together.”

P’Tae was the one who pulled the band together, actually. They all had the same freshman level music class two years back. They’d come together for a group project at the beginning of the year; one where they had to create the hook and chorus of an original song, using only the notes and keys of an existing song.

It was a fairly challenging project, but they found that they all worked together pretty well. They stayed friends and started goofing off after class in the music booths, eventually P'Tae suggested they form a real band and the rest was history.

Kiss Kiss Performance was the name of the band. They knew it was cheesy, but that’s why they liked it. They’d partly drawn inspiration from Type’s soul tattoo, which had the words _Kiss me. Kiss me! KISS ME!_ Inked on his right forearm. In English, which was weird because every other person with a soulmate that he had met had their soul words...in Thai. Duh. And actually, Type was one of the three members in Kiss Kiss who had a soulmate. The other two were Seo, (bass, lead vocals) and Khlui (Keyboard, back up vocals). Here, to make it easier.

Kiss Kiss Performance Members:

Type - Lead guitar, back up vocals.

P'Tae - Drums, occasional backing vocals. Eldest member, leader, ‘dad’ friend.

Ai’Seo - Bass, lead vocals. Youngest member and a little shit. Trouble maker.

Ai’Khlui - Keyboard, back up vocals. Immune to Seo’s shit. 

P’Earth - Guitar, lead vocals. Strong, quiet, ‘mom’ friend. Also immune to Seo.

There, that pretty much takes care of introductions. Seo and Khlui had each other as soulmates. They’d been best friends as long as they could each remember but they hadn’t even considered dating until high school. They thought they were platonic soulmates for years.

When they did eventually get together, they realized that they couldn’t live without each other, they were the only two of the group who had known each other before that first music class.

"N'Type." P'Tae sighed.

"P’Tae." Type mocked.

P’Tae cracked a smile. "Shut up, yeah?"

Type snorted, expecting some lame 'I just hope you're okay' speech. P’Tae laughed with him.

Type nodded. "Yeah."

"What're you guys talking about?" 

Seo hopped up and slung both arms around their shoulders, draping himself on them.

“P’Tae’s thinking about taking ten.” Type lied quickly.

Seo perked up. “Ooh, yeah!”

“Actually can we?” P’Earth’s voice came from behind them, the three turned around together. Earth was already setting down Sooji, his guitar. “Let’s take a break real quick and come back in like half an hour.”

“I’m feeling up for a break.” Ai’Khlui re-entered the room in saying.

As soon as he walked up to them, Seo peeled himself off of P'Tae and Type to instantly koala himself to Khlui. Khlui not only seemed unbothered by it, but he also looked totally unaffected by it. He continued to walk and talk as if Seo wasn’t there. If it weren’t for the arm he wrapped around Seo’s waist, Type would guess that to Khlui, Seo didn’t exist.

P’Tae looked at his members in hesitant contemplation, who all looked back to him for approval. After careful thinking, P’Tae nodded over to Earth. “Half an hour?”

Earth nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright sure. We’ve been working for a good hour and a half.” Tae relented. Seo celebrated instantly, going to gather his and Khlui’s things. “But when we get back, we go for three. Okay?”

Type was surprised. “Three _hours?_ Like, straight?”

“We have a concert coming up.” P'Tae provided with a stern nod. “We’re only as good as we practice.” He looked at each member carefully. “Three hours.” They all nodded back to him voicing varying levels of agreement. “Alright get outta here. Go on.”

Slowly, they all filed out each going their own ways. Type was feeling a little in the mood for a treat. A light snack, but sweet. Maybe fruity? He wasn’t so sure yet. Normally he wouldn’t lead into an impulse such as this, but seeing as how it was his day off anyway, and they’d been working hard, and would continue to work hard after this, he decided to indulge himself this once, and he couldn’t find himself regretting it.

He quickly slipped into his favorite food stand line and browsed the menu while he decided exactly what he felt like treating himself to. It took a few small minutes of bouncing between a few items on the dessert portion of the menu before he’d decided on a simple iced frappe, strawberry, for that fruit flavor he was craving.

It was here, while he was standing around the corner of the eating area (he didn’t like general “people” areas) under a sun awning, minding his own business, playing on his phone and sipping his frappe when his life changed forever. For the better? For the worse? He didn’t know. Both. Neither. It just changed with three urgent words.

“Kiss me. Kiss me! KISS ME!”

He hadn’t even realized what was happening, his mind had no time to think at all. Suddenly a man from out of nowhere was pulling him forward one hand balled his jacket in a fist, the left curled around his head, forcing him to go nowhere but towards this man. The man spun them around and let himself and Type fall back against the wall behind them. Type could only drop his frappe and phone while he braced his arms on either side of the stranger just in time to avoid accidentally smashing into the man and crushing him.

Like the world had turned on a dime, time slowed. The man’s lips were on his, soft and sure, and definitely not letting him go. A million thoughts crossed Type’s mind at once. “Why is he kissing me?!” “He said the words.” “Who is this man?” “Why am I kissing him?” "He _said_ the _words."_ “Is he wearing a lip ring?” “His lips are very nice.” “I should not be enjoying this kiss.” “Is _this_ my soulmate?!” “My soulmate is a _man_??” “I am so fucked.”

There were some shouts in the distance that Type registered, but he didn’t want to focus on them. He was too busy melting into the floor from the first and (he was quite certain) best, kiss he would ever receive in his life. Anyway the shouting people, whoever they were, sounded like they were leaving just as quickly as they’d come, Type refocused on the kiss that stopped his heart.

All too soon, the man pushed him off just as forcefully as he’d pulled him in. Type was too busy staring at his handsome, “Handsome?!” face, but the man was not looking at him at all. As he laughed mischievously, he was looking over Type’s shoulder. Type took note that he was wearing a lip ring. A ring that Type had just tasted. That wasn’t all, he had a black stud on his nose and a bar across one of his sharp eyebrows. That plus the black studs lining both of his ears and this man was pretty jeweled out. And this was just his face. His handsome, handsome face.

“I’m sorry, I had to do that,” The man looked up at Type for the first time with smiling eyes. “Sorry, I was being chased. . .” his look turned more serious as he stared into Type’s wide and confused eyes, his smile disappeared. “. . .by some, uh, they were chasing after me--” he swallowed and snuck a fast look down at Type’s red lips, “I needed a diversion-- sorry, you’re absolutely beautiful. I didn’t get a good look before. Can I-- maybe, continue? You know what? Never mind.”

The man pulled Type in again before he could even say anything and kissed him for a second time. Type met him with even less resistance this time around which was ridiculous because he knew he _should_ be resisting like hell. But if the last kiss was good, then this kiss was heavenly. It was real.

The stranger's mouth was hot and wet, and open for him to explore, he’d never done anything like this before and he was beginning to see what the hell couples were onto with all their PDA, this was amazing. There was a buzz in his brain blurring his thoughts, and a beat to his heart that was so loud. Loud enough that it was all he could hear besides their breaths, as they mingled together in deep exhales and sharp inhales. His hands slowly moved from the brick of the wall behind them to the man's strong shoulders, up and around to his neck, to his face. Holding him gently, but so desperately.

He felt the man’s tongue break him open and taste him slowly. The feeling went straight south as he pulled himself closer to the body before him. Foreign hands slid from his chest, to his sides, to his back, pulling him harshly against a sinfully strong body. Big strong hands that kept him where he was as an expert tongue unfolded moans from his mouth that never escaped, kissing him over and over.

Type all at once thought about what he must look like from the outside and all he could think about was “WHAT AM I DOING?!” He mustered all the strength he could to pull away, though it was very difficult, especially with the way this man’s tongue was coaxing his own to stay and play a little longer. He slowly, very, very slowly pulled away, their lips releasing with a loud embarrassingly gross sound of separation.

Out of breath and heaving, each of them stared at each other strongly.

It took a few moments for them to gather themselves, but once the atmosphere cleared, the stranger righted Type, he at least had the audacity to look remorseful.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. And to his credit, he actually seemed to mean it. “I’m very sorry, I-- that wasn’t supposed to happen. I-- I should go. Sorry.”

Type couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy? He was actually starting to walk away from this. Legitimately. Type stopped him, not with his hands, but with his words. And oh, they stopped him cold.

“You can’t kiss me, call me pretty, then leave without my name.” Type told him as a matter of fact.

The man froze his movements. His head turned towards Type, his eyes were full of bewilderment, disbelief. Total shock. He almost knew the thing Type was going to say next. But he couldn’t believe it. He stood to his full height, with a very serious look on his unfairly handsome face.

“My name is Type Thiwat.”

“Type Thiwat,” the man repeated as a faint whisper. He then smiled, a small, real smile. “Hello krub Type Thiwat.” He folded back the sleeve of his jean jacket and rolled it out of the way, revealing a soul mark on his left forearm. Type gasped and took his arm, not believing the words that read back to him. His own words. The man laughed like he also couldn’t believe it, but he was happy nonetheless. “I’m Tharn Kirigun, and you’re my soulmate.”

///

“Hey! Hey Tharn!”

Tharn, who had been play wrestling Techno, pushed off with a laugh. He looked over to Ai’Tum, his best friend since high school along with Ai'No.

“What?”

“Got a proposition that just rolled up.” Tum smirked.

Tharn and Techno walked over to their friend, slightly out of breath from the match against each other.

Tharn rested his arm on Techno’s shoulder and nodded to Tum. “Yeah?”

Tum pointed across the university grounds down towards a group of young men around their age. The three boys watched them for a bit. They seemed roudy, but harmless. Though they all knew that could turn on a dime at a moments notice.

Currently the three of them, Tharn, Tum, and Techno, were eating lunch and goofing off, up on a second floor balcony landing of the mathematics building. None of them had math as their major, but it was the closest building to the best cafeteria spot, and it was sort of in the middle between the library, (where Tharn worked) and the science building (where the three of them studied the most).

“What’s with blockhead city over there?” Tharn laughed. The others joined him. They all watched as the group of boys began to make conversation with two passing female students.

Tum shrugged. “Why don’t you find out?”

Techno laughed on Tharn’s behalf when he figured out what Tum meant. 

Tharn backed up, no longer laughing. “What-- them?”

“Yeah, them.” Tum nodded.

Tharn was never one to back down from a challenge. He looked back over to them. One of the girls was being grabbed by the arm by one of the guys. The other girl was throwing her books at the group and shouting.

The group of boys were just eating it up. Tharn could hear their repugnant guffaws from where he stood. Okay, so they needed to be taught a lesson. He could deal with the odds. Three against one? Well, when they all shared the same misogynistic brain cell, was it really three against one?

“What am I working with?” Tharn asked.

Tum handed him a bottle of peach flavored Sunny D. “Let’s go with the classics.”

Tharn smirked. “Coming right up.”

///

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Type held his hands out, stopping Tharn.

Tharn leaned back in his chair. His self abashed smirk only growing with the interruption, happy to get any excuse to stare openly at Type.

"Sunny D?" He questioned.

Tharn smiled deeper. "Yes."

"Why? What's so special about it?"

Tharn shrugged. "Maybe it was just something Tum had on him."

Well that didn't make sense. "But you said 'classics'. You said he handed it to you because it was a 'classic' move. What does that mean?"

"Alright," Tharn relented, playing with his stud. Nervous tick. "You want my life story? Sure. I normally don't like to tell people why, cause they _have_ asked, but what are rules for, if not to be broken, right?"

Type scoffed looking down at the table that separated them as he sipped his new strawberry frappe.

Tharn had treated him to make up for the last one. He mumbled with his lips around the straw, still not making eye contact. "What? Cause I'm so special?" He mocked. 

"That's exactly why." Tharn sat up confidentially. His hands folded in front of him on the table. Closer to Type.

Type's heart instantly started beating faster, louder. His ears heated up.

Even though nothing had happened, he panicked. He picked up his drink and leaned back in his seat. He looked up at Tharn through his bangs, but instantly looked away when he found Tharn was already looking at him with a mirthful grin.

"You're my soulmate." Tharn continued. "And I'm yours. So I will tell you the things there is to know about me. Like why my friends and I use Sunny D in stupid revenge plots. Plus the more I tell you now, the more you know by the time we officially start dating." He leaned back again, saying this as a simple after thought.

He was about to tell Type the origins of Sunny D, but the man in question stopped him.

"Who the hell said we’re going to date?" Type questioned defensively. "What if we don't?"

Tharn looked at him with a deadpan expression for about two seconds before he couldn't help Type's adorable nervousness and smiled.

"We're soulmates--"

"--so you keep reminding me--"

"--we're meant for each other, N’Type." Tharn chuckled and shook his head. This kid was too ridiculous.

Type looked away again with a glare. Fuck this stubborn asshole. "What if we're not meant for each other romantically? Not _all_ soulmates are, douchebag."

Tharn scoffed and nodded. "That's true." He smiled easily, bringing his hands together. "Some soulmates are meant to be like family to each other, brothers, some like great friends, and only some are actual romantic partners." Type nodded along, less nervous. At least this Tharn was somewhat reasonable. "But see, I feel like the kiss we just had; in public, mind you, with witnesses, might just rule out two of those options. Don't you think?" Type wanted to punch the smug look off of his stupid face. "I mean I wouldn't want to kiss a brother _or_ a friend the way I just kissed you. The way I'm gonna kiss you again one day." He winked.

If Type's ears were a little hot before, they were burning now. He was sure he was blushing. His cheeks felt the flush. He looked away with a glare.

"Asshole," Tharn chuckled again at his clearly flustered state as Type pressed, " _Anyway,_ about the juice?"

"Right, right." Tharn nodded. He shook his head, getting back into story mode. "So, long story, short, back when I was about thirteen or fourteen, this asshole tried to ask me out. Now," Tharn admitted, "I didn't know I was gay at the time, I thought I was just waiting for puberty to start liking girls, so I turned him down. Told him I wouldn't date him. I later told my friends about the whole thing."

"P'Techno and P’Tum?" Type was pretty sure he'd remembered the right names.

Tharn confirmed his suspicions with a nod. "Yeah, and this other guy Ai’Champ. I told them what happened, we had a laugh about it. Forgot about it. The thing is, this guy wouldn't go away. For days and days, he kept asking me, promising me that he could change my mind or whatever bullshit. I guess looking back on it, he thought he was being charming? I don't know. My friends and I had a different word for it."

"Yeah it's called being a fuckin’ creep." Type scoffed in disbelief. The nerve of some people.

Tharn nodded in heavy understanding. "Ugh exactly. What a shithead. Anyway he was being persistent in wanting to date me, and I kept trying to avoid him any way I could. I didn't even want to look at this guy, much less date him. I dodged him for a good week and a half. Then finally Ai'Techno, Ai'Tum, Champ and I, we have a talk about it. He's not going away. I gotta man up and make my feelings clear."

"Right." Type nodded. "Good, okay."

Tharn smiled to himself. Type was genuinely listening to his story, and he was invested in it, in him, too. He tried not to let it go to his head. He failed.

"So I let him come up to me one day after school, he confesses to me again," Type rolled his eyes in annoyance, Tharn tried not to get too overjoyed at his cute reactions, but he really couldn't help it. His heart swelled. "And I turned him down for the second time, but I didn't only say 'no'. This time I let him know, clearly, that I currently didn't, nor would I ever like him in this way. I told him that I didn't like his pursuits, and I wanted it all to stop, cause I was never, ever going to date him."

Type nodded in certainty, cause these were definitely the right things to say, but with Tharn's pause, he was worried about what was coming next in the story.

"He went quiet for a moment, then he told me something that hurt me very badly. I went, in tears, back to my friends and told them everything that had happened. They were obviously very concerned about it all."

"What did he say?" Type asked, subconsciously leaning forward. He hesitated before asking in a very open and soft voice. "Why did you cry?"

"Ah," Tharn smiled, but it wasn't so self assured as his previous smiles. "That, young man, is a secret."

Type wanted to question it further, but he didn't want to over step. After all, Tharn was already telling him, a stranger, what was certainly a very personal story. Soulmates or not, they didn't know each other. He didn't have the right to ask such a question.

Type looked down at his hands and nodded. "So," he took up his drink again so he'd have something to do. "What happened next?"

“I didn’t know this at the time, cause I was too distraught, and Tum and Champ were busy comforting me, so they were also unaware of what Ai'No was doing. But, before I had gone to my friends about what happened, Ai'No had purchased a peach flavored Sunny D, he had maybe taken one sip by the time I had run over to them.” Tharn continued smoothly, sneaking a look over to Type to see how he was fairing so far. He looked concentrated, not too distressed, which was good, and eager for the rest. Tharn did not disappoint him. “As soon as he’d heard what happened, a great rage filled him,” Tharn was unable to keep his fond smile away, this was easily one of his best memories of Techno, it marked their friendship at an early stage to be a strong one. “He ran over to the jerk and poured the entire contents of his full Sunny D on top of this guy’s head.”

Type was unaware of the look of surprise that crossed his features. “What?”

Tharn laughed and nodded. “Yes.”

“No way.” Type also laughed.

“The whole thing.” Tharn confirmed.

“Amazing.” Type was elated. “What a good friend.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Tharn nodded. “From that point on, my friends and I decided we wouldn’t let assholes be assholes. Sunny D is the classic trope we use to get back at people like this. It’s harmless, fruity, nonviolent, and takes a few showers to wash out. Perfect revenge.”

“You and your friends cut into other people's business often then?” Type asked.

Tharn shook his head. “Not so often as you might think. We just don’t like bullies.” Tharn shrugged. “Simple.”

Type nodded looking back at his frappe, using the straw to stir it up a bit. “Sure.”

“So that’s my side of the story,” Tharn began. “What about you, if you don’t attend school here, why were you in the cafeteria? Got a brother to meet or something?”

“Who says I don’t attend?” Type perked up.

Tharn pulled at the sleeve of the baby pink jacket he was wearing. “Your jacket for one, you’re not in uniform.”

“Why did we have to switch jackets anyway?” Type pouted, shrugging in Tharn’s denim jacket that was too big for him.

“Because,” Tharn sighed, “They’re looking for a guy in a school uniform, wearing a denim jacket. You aren’t wearing a school uniform, so you’re just a random guy in the same jacket, and me, now I’m a random guy in a hoodie-- this is adorable by the way, it’s the first thing I noticed about you. And the reason I went to you. Totally eye-catching.”

Type’s heartbeat elevated at the complement, he ducked his head for a second to compose himself. “It’s my favorite jacket.” He shrugged defensively and shook his strawberry drink for double reference. "I like pink."

“Cute.” Tharn winked. Type looked away. “I guess we’re just lucky it fit me huh?” Tharn surmised looking at Type's obviously smaller frame up and down.

“I also like big hoodies.” Type deadpanned. “It’s not a crime.”

“Hmm.” Tharn nodded making a note to remember that for future reference. “So. Uniform-less. What’s with that? What led to the exact moment I met you?”

Type looked at Tharn’s handsome face, his relaxed demeanor, and debated to tell him anything. He was still questioning the part in all this where his soulmate was a man at all. An incredibly handsome and charismatic man, but a man still. As they had nothing better to do while they waited for dangers to pass, (and a small part of him really did want to indulge Tharn) Type sighed and decided to tell him.

“I don’t have school on weekends.” Type explained. “I like working through the week and breaking for the weekend, so I try very hard to keep them free every semester. This semester I have Saturday through Monday completely free.”

Tharn nodded. “Impressive, congratulations.”

“I'm happy with it.” He accepted the congratulations with a nod.

“So today, Saturday, you don’t have any classes, this explains the lack of uniform, it also begs the question. . .” Tharn let Type finish his thought.

“Why I’m here in the first place?” Tharn nodded, Type obliged. “My friends and I,” how did he phrase this without saying something lame like, ‘yeah, we’re having band practice.’? It would be true but also too embarrassing. He can’t just come out and say he’s in a band, they aren’t legit yet. Sure they have gigs but it’s too soon to call anything official anyway. “We were practicing.”

“Practicing?” Tharn repeated. “Practicing what?”

“For a presentation we have coming up.” Not a total lie. A concert was a presentation of their music as a band, wasn’t it? “We’re all music majors, it’s how we met. So we were practicing in one of the music rooms."

Tharn hummed in understanding and nodded. "Major grade?"

"Of sorts." Type dodged. "It's pretty significant."

This was one of the biggest gigs they've booked so far. Plus other agents and talented bands were gonna be there. This could be the first event to really put them on the map.

"Then you have my support." Tharn smiled. "Good luck!" He encouraged.

A warm fuzzy feeling spread across Type's chest. "Shut up, Kirigun." He snapped.

Tharn’s smirk deepened. "Call me Phi, Yai Nong. We're--"

"--soulmates." Type nodded ignoring the nickname. "So I've gathered."

Type's phone went off, a text alert, as Tharn spoke. "So I'll keep reminding." He said cheekily.

Type opted to ignore him and check his phone, though he already suspected who it was. When he checked, he was right. He sighed and answered.

"That a girlfriend I have to worry about?" Tharn joked.

Type stuck his tongue out at him, still texting. "I don't have a girlfriend, idiot."

Tharn leaned forward crossing his arms on top of the table. "You do now." He smirked.

"Fuck off." Type snorted.

The text was from Earth asking where he was, but there were several unopened ones already from Tae. Type was surprised he hadn't heard or felt them till now.

"You have to go?" Tharn guessed.

Type put away his phone and nodded. "Looks like it. I've already been gone too long."

"Sorry to keep you." Tharn smiled, his face saying that he wasn't sorry at all.

For a minute, neither moved. Truth be told, neither _wanted_ to.

Then Type stood up. "I have to go." He repeated.

"That's really too bad." Tharn said regretfully, standing up with him.

Type started to leave. "Thanks for the--" he lifted his new drink.

Tharn held his arm as he'd started to step out from behind the table. Tharn stepped out with him, keeping hold of his arm.

"Wait," he pauses them both, "what's your number? How will I get a hold of you without it, silly Nong?"

Type made him let go. "Oh, but we're _soulmates_ right?" He said sarcastically. "You don't need my number then. We're already connected."

He began to walk away again.

"You're not serious?" Tharn called after him.

"I'm totally serious." Type turned back with a nod. "If we really are meant to be--"

"--we are!"

"Then let the universe prove it." Type challenged. "Personally, I never put much stake into this." He held up his arm, showing Tharn his soul quote. "And I don't plan on it now. It's not real."

"I love my pessimistic wife." Tharn sighed with a smile, hand to heart.

"Yah! Shut up! We don't know each other!" Type glared at the smug idiot. "Anyway I thought you were my girlfriend?"

"We can be gay women. You're my wife. I'm your girlfriend." Tharn smiled.

"I. AM. A. MAN!"

“My beautiful _boy_ friend! I love you!”

“Ai’shit Tharn, you asshole!” Type shouted back. "You're too much!"

"Okay, okay," Tharn relented. "If we see each other again after this, that means we're undeniable soulmates right? You'll believe me then?"

Type thought about it. They attended the same school, the chances of running into each other again were probably really high regardless. It wouldn't be proof enough for him.

Type truthfully shook his head. "No. It won't be enough."

"What?!" Tharn was floored, but no less determined. He was never one to back down from a challenge. "But we'll have no contact at all?"

"It's still just coincidence." Type shrugged.

"What would convince you then?" Tharn asked.

Type thought about it for a while. He then came to a reasonable solution that he was happy with. If this worked, yeah he'd believe.

"Pick a number." Type requested.

Tharn was now confused. "What?"

"Pick a number." Type repeated. "Between one and seven billion."

Tharn laughed. "What the hell?"

“You fucking--” Type sighed. “Just do it.”

Tharn nodded. "Uh, one and seven billion? Okay. I pick two."

It was Type's turn to laugh. This was never going to work. Guess they weren't soulmates after all.

"Perfect." Type smiled. "If we meet each other again in _two_ days, after previously never seeing each other in the full two years I have been attending here, then I'll believe you."

"Two days?" Tharn smiled hopefully.

"Two days." Type nodded.

“If we meet in exactly two days, you'll believe me?” Tharn said slowly, he had to make sure after all.

“If we meet each other again in two days, I'll _marry_ you.” Type laughed.

Tharn actually almost fainted. “Oh my-- wife.”

“It's never gonna happen, _Khun Phi_.” Type mocked, shaking his head as he began to walk away.

Tharn wasn't listening, however. He bounced on his tippy toes, his smile beaming. “I'll see you in two days, my pretty Yai N’Type!”

“No you won't, my delusional Khun Phi!” Type promised.

Tharn watched Type as he walked away. As soon as he'd left Tharn did a small victory dance. “Yes!” He took out his phone, almost dropping it in excitement. His hands were actually shaking. He put the phone to his ear waiting impatiently as it rang out. “Tum.”

“You asshole! We thought you were dead! Ai'No and I have been calling you for--”

“Tum, Ai’Tum! That doesn't matter, wait till you hear the news!” He said excitedly as he began walking out himself. Heart light. “Where are you guys? I need to see you now!”

“We're by the library, we figured you ran to the back to hide.” Tum informed him. “Why? What's wrong with you, you sound. . .sick?" He couldn't place his friend's strange disposition.

“I'm happy, Ai’Tum. I just got engaged.” Tharn smiled dreamily.

“WHAT?” Tum shouted.

“I'll tell you everything when I get there.” Tharn promised. “See ya soon!”

“THARN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK--”

Tharn hung up with a smile that couldn't go down.

///

“There you are!” Tae walked over to Type, hands on hips. “N’Type we’ve been calling you for the past hour.”

Type had expected the lecture, but he hadn’t expected the amount. He had been away with Tharn for an hour? Where had the time gone? He checked his phone for the time, and yeah, about an hour would do it.

“Sorry P', I honestly didn’t know how long I was but, I do have an excuse for being late.” Type tried to avenge himself.

“What happened?” Tae nodded once. “And where's your jacket?”

Even though apart from P’Tae and P’Earth, no one else was looking at him, Type could tell that he had the attention of everyone in the room. “Uh, I sort of, um. . .” This was stupid, he was acting like a lovesick moron. “I might’ve met someone?”

P’Tae furrowed his brow, if it was in skepticism or genuine curiosity, Type couldn't tell. “Who?”

“Heh,” Type shifted on his feet and looked back and forth between Earth and Tae, “funny story, but uh, I think I just met...my…” he closed his eyes. “My soulmate.”

“What?!” Seo shot up instantly, accidentally pulling Khlui, who had his arms around Seo's waist, up into a sitting position on the lounge couch.

Seo ran over to them. “You met your _what_?”

Type sighed and nodded. “I met my soulmate.”

“Type.” P'Tae was looking at him much more openly now, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Type nodded again. The more he confirmed it, the more real everything that just happened felt. Less like the real-life fairy tale it had all seemed to be. A weird feeling began settling at the pit of his stomach as all eyes now unabashedly looked to him. “Yes I'm sure. The first words I ever spoke to him were printed on his arm. He showed me.”

“Him?” Seo grabbed Type's collar with both fists. “He?!” He shook Type once for emphasis as he questioned it.

Type, with the help of Khlui who'd suddenly appeared by his soulmate's side, pulled Seo's hands off of him.

“Yes, _him_.” Type repeated. Even though he was still questioning that fact himself, he didn't appreciate other people questioning it. 

“What happened?” Earth gently guided Type to sit on their mock stage. The small two foot high platform that they practiced on, that made it all somehow feel cooler for no reason as they played for no one. “Tell us everything.”

Type sighed. He looked around at his band mates one by one before moving his hands to hold the lapels of Tharn's jacket. As the weight of his lax arms and tight grip pulled the fabric against him, it tightened around his shoulders, back, and sides, like a hug of sorts.

The feeling somehow comforted him in a way. He found himself remembering the way Tharn smiled at him as they sat across from each other. He didn't want to think about it but, the open, awestruck look Tharn gave him when Type spoke the soul words to him for the first time, it was burned into his brain.

Type didn't even know this boy, Tharn, his soulmate, but he could understand enough about his loud personality that expressions like that, wide eyes, open mouth, slight rosy dusting of the ears and cheeks, were rare for him.

Despite everything he wanted to believe, he found himself smiling, something small, but real. At the memory of a stranger.

“His name is Tharn.” Type said, “Tharn Kirigun.”

///

“...then he said ‘No you won't, _my_ delusional Khun Phi!’ He called me his Khun Phi!” Tharn sighed dramatically. “That's the last I saw him.”

“No shit.” Tum's voice was all but breathless.

“Wow.” Techno chuckled. “You fucking met your soulmate, dude. Your _soulmate_.”

“I know.” Tharn nodded with a smile that curved his eyes.

Techno clapped his shoulder. “Congratulations, man.”

"So," Tum sat back, the three friends were huddled on one side of a studying table on the third floor or their university's library. "What're you going to do? How are you supposed to see him again in two days?"

Tharn shrugged. "I got no clue." He pulled out the chest of Type's hoodie. "This is the only piece of him I have."

"It's cute." Ai'Tum smirked.

Tharn shoved him playfully. "Fuck off. It _is_ cute. He's cute. You should have seen his face when he got mad at me," Tharn held a hand that he wasn't consciously controlling, to his heart, "he looked so pissed, but he's like this tall." Tharn held up his index and thumb close together to grossly exaggerate how much shorter Type was than himself. "Adorable." Tharn sighed, leaning back.

" _Shit_ dude." Techno laughed. "You're fucking whipped! You said you two were talking for like one hour."

Tum nodded with a knowing look to Tharn. "Hate to break it to you, man, but No's right this time. You're whipped."

" _T_ _his time_?" Techno glared over at Tum, who ignored him as Tharn sat up.

"I know." He sat up. "One fucking hour and I have to wait two more days till I see him again."

"If you're even _going_ to see him." Tum said as Ai'No threw a crumpled piece of paper at his head. He caught it and ignored Techno. "Don't look at me like that," he discouraged Tharn's pout. "You know I don't have a soul mark, or whatever the fuck, why would I put any stock in superstition like that shit? Love is love is love. Who is the universe to tell you that?"

Tharn scoffed as Tum launched the paper back at Techno's head in revenge, nailing the doofus in the face even as he tried to block it and flinched to dodge.

"Jealous prick."

"Lovesick idiot."

"Both of you are douchebags." Techno threw paper at both of them. Tum dodged but it still hit his shoulder before bouncing off of him and falling under the table, Tharn caught his piece. "Now can we shut up for two seconds about Tharn's love life?"

"At least I have any kind of a life." Tharn snarked with a smug smile.

"Asshole." Techno grumbled. "Here," he pulled a poster from his pocket. "Saw it taped on the wall of the stairwell, looked kind of fun, plus," he pointed to the small advertising words printed in highlighter neon yellow across a deep purple and highlighter neon pink themed bar ad. "Free drinks for university students ten pm to midnight."

"Tickets?" Tum asked as he snatched the poster away from Tharn, who'd grabbed it first. It was a miracle they didn't rip it. “It looks like a concert.”

Tum scanned the poster while Techno answered him, "No admission. Just show up and have a good time. What do you think?"

Tharn re-snatched the poster from Tum. "What day is it?"

"This Monday at--"

"Ten pm." Tharn read aloud. "Says here it's at someplace called P'Jeed's Bar."

"Yeah," Techno nodded, "never heard of the place, wanna go?"

Tum re, re-stole the flyer one last time, looking it over again. After a few minutes of concentration he shrugged and threw the flyer on the table.

"Sure. Sounds fun, plus," he pointed at Techno, who pointed back at him, "free booze."

"Exactly." Techno smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" Tharn smiled. "Monday's two days from now, I'll have met Type again by ten pm, I could take him here and introduce him to you guys and Champ, and go on a little semi-date again."

Tum snorted. "Can't wait to meet him."

"Alright!" Ai'No pocketed the flyer. "Sounds good man."

"For now though," Tum stretched in his seat, "I got take out and games at my place? You idiots coming?"

Techno scoffed, "let's go."

“I'll drive.” Tharn nodded as they gathered their stuff.

///

Type rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously as he paced around backstage. P’Tae and P’Earth were helping Khlui set up their equipment, Type, and Seo helped when they could, but the bar staff had hired some stage hands to help the bands out so there wasn’t much they could do.

Type could hear the muffled low hum of life happening beyond the backstage door. A burst of laughter had his head snapping towards the closed door. With the guys all out, Type turned to the one member left, who was sitting on the couch that Type was pacing behind.

“Sounds busy, yeah?” Type looked down at Seo.

The boy nodded. “Yeah. Khlui says not to worry though, the crowd is mostly the other bands, which means they at least understand the game. Everyone gets nervous, right?”

The questioning look he gave Type made it seem like he wasn’t so sure of that himself even though they both knew it was true.

Type nodded. “Yeah, everyone gets nervous.” He gripped the edges of the jean jacket he was wearing. A jean jacket that wasn’t his. “We’ve been practicing way too hard for a million years. We know these songs by heart. We’re gonna kill it.”

He hadn’t met Tharn. It’s the second day, and despite his doubt, he had been trying and failing at not looking for Tharn. And you know what? He never found him. Which is exactly what he expected. What he wanted. So why was it also the reason he was so thrown right now?

“Okay,” P’Tae sighed with a smile as he, P’Earth and Khlui re-entered the backstage area, “Everything's good to go, we’re on in ten.”

“Ohhh shit.” Type crossed his arms and began pacing again.

P’Earth went over to his stuff in the back and pulled his water. He silently watched Type and took a drink.

Seo and Khlui reunited on the couch. “How does it look out there?”

Khlui kissed Seo on the forehead. “Pretty decent.” He cushioned lightly to his nervous soulmate. “There’s, well, there’s certainly a crowd.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle guys,” P’Tae said confidently. “We’ve done crowds before, we sound damn good, and we’re gonna steal the stage tonight, right?” There were a couple of nods. “Right?” This time the boys actually responded with some yeah’s and confirmations. “Alright everybody in, let’s go.”

P’Tae stuck his hand out. Everyone began to gather for the pre-show group huddle they always did as a small way to hype up before a performance.

Earth stopped Type as he was going over and handed him his water bottle without looking as he passed by.

Type gratefully accepted the water and used a few gulps to swallow down his nerves. It worked pretty well, though there were still some jitters left behind.

Type’s was the last hand in before P’Tae chanted, “Sounds good, feels good! We will,” and everyone together shouted, “win!”

“Good job, guys.” P’Tae patted the backs of his members filing out. “Let’s show ‘em all what good music feels like!”

///

“I hope one of those is for me,” Tharn laughed as Champ brought over a second round of shots for the four of them. “Fuck off Tharn, I’m taking it all!”

Techno laughed as the friends each reached a glass. “You think that’s a good idea, considering you just beat the flu? Let us help you out man!” He laughed as he threw back his shot.

“Only if you get the next round.” Champ joined in laughing as he and Tharn celebrated that idea with a, ‘cheers!’ and throwing their own back.

Tum gave his shot to Techno, “Here, take mine, I’m getting a whiskey. You ladies enjoy these without me.”

“Hey, get me one too.” Tharn nudged him as he walked past.

“Pay me back?”

Tharn nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get you later, make it a fireball.”

“You got it.” Tum nodded as he walked over to the bar.

Techno shivered beside him. “I don’t know how you drink that crap. It fucking burns.”

“Don’t be sad cause you’re not man enough to _really_ drink.” Tharn smirked. He folded his hands across the table. He was wearing a slim fitting Tee under a very cute light pink jacket with the sleeves rolled up. It showed off his tattoo's but the only one Tharn's really been looking at since he met Type, was his soul tattoo.

He's never been shy with getting inked and has a pretty expansive collection decorating his skin, but he's left his left arm alone. Saving it for his soulmate. Now that he's met him, he's ready to start inking again. He's thinking about getting something small to start out with, maybe a strawberry on his wrist to remind him of their first kiss. Type's mouth and tongue tasted only of sweet, sweet strawberry and needless to say, it became his favorite flavor.

“Says the man who turns down red wine.” Techno scoffed, bringing Tharn back to present. He sat back with a smug look and crossed his arms.

Champ nudged Techno. “Don’t act all high and mighty, you’re favorite drink is fucking Long Island Tea.” He made a face even as he laughed.

“I like the sweet flavor, fucking sue me!” Techno defended. This taunt only made Champ laugh harder. “What about you, mister four beers and I’m out?”

“Hey I am not ashamed of being a lightweight,” Champ shrugged with a smile, “It just means I get to the party faster than you.” He winked, Tharn snorted at their back and forth.

“Alright, alright!” Came a voice on stage that drowned out whatever Techno was going to argue next. “Thank you all for coming tonight, are you having a good time?!” The crowd looked back up at the man, including the three friends at the table, and they all cheered back. “Yeahhh! Sounds good, how ‘bout a cheers to that huh?”

The singer lifted his pint of beer and the people raised their glasses with him. Champ held up his own beer, along with Techno with Tum’s extra shot and Tharn took Techno’s tea. They all shouted with the singer and drank a swing.

“Woo!” He set his drink down and a stagehand ran in and took it off stage. “It’s gonna be a good one tonight, huh? Thank you for joining us, my name is Seo, and we are Kiss Kiss Performance!” The crowd cheered at the sound of their name. “Yeah, got a couple of regulars looks like, how's it going ladies? How we doing tonight?” Seo waved to the side and winked at some of the girls. Techno and Tharn chuckled at the singer flirting in the middle of his introduction. “Well for those of you who don’t know us, let’s meet the members shall we?”

Tharn, Champ and Techno watched and cheered with the people as Seo went through the members and what instrument they played. A sudden tap to Tharn’s shoulder had him turning away just as Seo was about to introduce the lead guitarist.

“Oh, Tum.” Tharn smiled and accepted his drink, “Thanks man, I’ll get you back.”

“Yeah you, will.” Tum nodded as he got up into his seat. “What’s going on?”

“They're called Kiss Kiss Performance,” Tharn gestured to the stage where Seo had just about wrapped up introductions.

Tum snorted as he got comfortable in his seat. "What, really?"

Tharn chuckled. “Yeah, you’re just in time, they’re about to perform.”

“Hey Tharn,” Champ turned and gave Tharn a concentrated look just as he was taking a sip of his whiskey, “didn’t you say that your soulmate’s name was Type? Type Thiwat, right?”

Tharn had to lean to hear in as the band struck up their first song. He set his drink down with a nod.

The boys had told Champ everything that happened when they’d made it back to Tum and Champ’s shared apartment two days ago. Tharn frowned at the reminder. The two days were up and he hasn’t seen Type yet, he wanted more than one strawberry on his arm.

Thankfully, the guys were smart enough that none of them had mentioned it all day, knowing it would put off their friend, but Tharn was smart too. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. That he wouldn't be meeting Type today.

“Yeah,” Tharn semi-shouted, “why?”

“The lead singer guy, Seo?” Champ pointed at the stage as he also semi-shouted over the music, “he just introduced their lead guitarist as Type Thiwat.”

“What?!” Tharn’s eyes searched the stage, every member, till his eyes found him. “Oh my god.”

The stage was lit up by pink and blue lighting, the house lights were down as the light show danced through the crowd, it was difficult to see the members, but Tharn was sure. As soon as he’d seen the right silhouette, he was sure. That was his wife.

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Champ nodded.

Tharn nodded with him, a huge smile stretching his lips. “Dai-krub.” He confirmed. “That’s him, that’s my wife.”

Next to Tharn, Tum whistled, “Well fucking shit.” Tharn looked to him and quirked his brow smugly. “Don’t pay me back,” Tum relented, showing his hands in a small surrender. “Just don’t say I told you so, and we’re even.”

Tharn nodded. “Deal.”

“ _That’s_ Type?” Techno was smiling as big as Tharn as he laughed, “He’s fucking hot! Hey, if he doesn’t date you, can I steal him?”

Tharn smacked the back of Techno’s head as an answer.

He whistled loudly right at Type as he turned back to watch them perform.

“Hey, they’re pretty good,” Champ commented, turning back to the boys.

Tharn nodded in agreement along with Tum.

Champ was right, they were surprisingly good. He knew he’d worn this hoodie today for a reason, now he had an excuse to go find him. Returning the man’s favorite jacket was just the gentlemanly thing to do, right?

///

Type released P’Tae from their celebratory hug with a smile. “We did great P’!” He was beyond excited. The high of their performance was still buzzing through his veins.

“I knew we would.” Tae nodded. “Great solo set today, N’Type.” He complimented.

“Yeah!” Seo ran up to them, “Did you hear the cheers you got? The place fucking _loved_ you man, you got more cheers than any of our solo sets!”

“Seo’s right,” P’Earth smiled proudly over to Type. “You did really good Nong.”

Type accepted their praises with a shy head shake. “Oy, don’t sell yourselves short, we all did really well today.”

“Yeah,” Khlui joined in, “we should celebrate. Let’s hang back here for a while and have some fun.”

“Ooh!” Seo jumped up and down, wrapping his arms around Khlui’s waist as he met them, “Yeah, P’,” He turned to P’Tae, “Let’s celebrate! Can we?”

P’Tae looked back at his members, proud of the work they’ve done, with a barely contained smile. “Yeah, I think we’ve all earned a drink or two.”

The room celebrated and went back to packing away their set pieces and prepared to just chill backstage.

“I got first round!” Type announced excitedly as he began to leave. “How’s tequila sound to start us off?”

He got even more cheers at that.

“That’s why you’re the best!” Seo shouted after him as he and Khlui settled on the couch together.

“You fucking know it!” Type laughed. He walked out, leaving the door open, knowing he was going to have his hands full when he came back, and walked out into the hall.

“Oh Ai’Type!” Type turned as he heard P’Tae call after him. “Make mine a beer!”

“Alright P’, I’ll be back in a--” Type was cut off as he ran into what felt like a fucking brick wall. He backed up, snapping his head around, “Shit! Sorry! I wasn’t look--” Type gasped as he looked back at the one man he was looking for. The one man he didn't want to find.

From the converse sneakers, to the black ripped jeans, to the familiar missing hoodie. Tharn looked just as good as he remembered. Better, even. Type was surprised to find colorful tattoos decorating Tharn's right forearm beautifully. And if he had to guess, he'd say they didn't end for a while.

It was all for naught when their eyes met anyway. Type couldn't tear his awestruck gaze away from the wide, bright, beautiful dark brown eyes that stared right back at him.

No lip ring, today, Type noted. But Tharn made up for it with a stud on his nose, and a bar on his other brow. Plus a bar across his left ear and studs lining both ears.

Shit, _shit,_ he looked good. Too good. Good enough for Type's mind to start wandering to crazy things, like the addictive feeling of Tharn's hot tongue unfolding in his mouth.

Type blinked away the thought and glared back at Tharn ready to-- to what?

He couldn't say anything. He was still very much in disbelief. How? _How_ is Tharn here? Now? Right in front of him? They weren't even _at_ the university. Type hasn't seen this man once in two fucking years! And he suddenly sees this same fucking guy twice in one week?

Tharn was grinning down at him like the cat who ate the canary, he winked at Type, as if he'd heard his thoughts. Type felt a flush burn his cheeks.

He quickly looked away with a glare.

"Hello krub, Yai Nong." Tharn finally spoke. His voice was smug, and firm, but also low. As if the people out in the bar could hear him say words, clearly only meant for Type. "Or should I say. . .” Type felt his entire body tense up as Tharn leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “my wife?”

Tharn kissed Type’s cheek softly as he backed away again.

Type, still frozen, could only stare up at the man before him. Two days. It's been _two days._

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading! <3
> 
> Oh yeah Authors Edit: I forgot to put this in the earlier notes but Type's soul tattoo is in English because Tharn said it in English.


End file.
